


Project Portal Day 174

by complicatedvariable



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicatedvariable/pseuds/complicatedvariable
Summary: This is a universe where Catra fucked off to the Red Waste forever and never interrupted their findings and these two science nerds get it on. This is pretty much PWP.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 201





	Project Portal Day 174

“Project Portal, day 174. We are so close to completion -after numerous tests I hypothesize that there must be some sort of key to activate the portal. Our energy levels are right, the only thing missing is the key to make it all connect! Progress is slow, but steady! And, um…”

She looked around. Of course, there wasn’t much to look around at, considering she was sitting in an air duct. She normally liked to speak her thoughts out in a more open area, right in front of whatever she was working on. But there were a few things on her mind that she wished to get out with…privacy. Imp could be anywhere, so she chose a spot far from Hordaks’ sanctum and made sure to listen very carefully before continuing on to the next part of her thought, voice dropping down to a whisper.

“Also finding some…erm, difficulty. In concentration. There has been an unexpected…disruption, to the work. Where I find myself becoming distracted. A strange anomaly indeed, nothing has ever disrupted my concentration from a discovery before. I’ve self-analyzed over the past couple weeks and have had some odd observations. All of which include my interactions with Hordak.”

She paused again, straining her ears to listen for that telling flap of wings. Nothing. She continued.

“I have noticed that I am having more…physiological reactions whenever Hordak is near. For instance! Sometimes the way he looks at me it feels like he is looking directly into my soul, and my hands get clammy. My throat gets dry, my pulse kicks into overdrive! Even without any threat nearby that would kickstart such a fight or flight response. Very strange indeed…”

Her voice was just barely a whisper now.

“And I have been thinking of Hordak more often than not. Even when he isn’t in the room. Especially then! I find myself always looking forward to seeing him, and always dreading when it’s time for us to part ways. He is a great lab partner, and friend! It makes sense that I care for him, but after comparing with the other data I have gained from past friendships, such as Catra and Scorpia, I had never had a response quite like this one. It’s like friendship, but more! I…I…”

Even alone, saying this next part was so embarrassing that she covered her face with her mask.

“I find myself wanting to touch him.”

She hadn’t been sure at first, the ache she felt. The way her palms itched. She thought she might have been ill. Then she noticed she only felt that way when Hordak was close by. Especially after he had grabbed her wrist in an attempt to stop her from getting too close to danger, how after the explosion he was laying on top of her, protecting her. She wanted that feeling again. She wanted to reach out and touch his face, his hair, to wrap her arms around him.

She wanted to kiss him. An interesting discovery. This was completely new territory for her. She was fascinated… and a little scared.

But, what was scientific exploration without a little danger? She learned to embrace new things a long time ago. She could do the same with this. She had a hypothesis; these physiological reactions were a result of a possible romantic and sexual attraction to her lab partner. However -

“Ethical dilemma number…um…72? I cannot go forward with an experiment to prove the hypothesis without enthusiastic consent from said lab partner. An…unpredictable variable.”

As far as trying to gauge whether Hordak felt similarly was difficult. He often kept to himself. But when she would come to him with updates, he always listened intently. He maintained intense eye contact, and there were a few times that Entrapta had caught him staring at her when she was working on the other side of the room. He certainly seemed intrigued by her. Trying to figure out if that was a result of some romantic attraction would be potentially uncomfortable.

She had to think of the possibilities. Sure, he may turn her down and he could react negatively, but what if he reacted positively?

There was only one way to find out.

************************

“Hordak! Great, I have tons to go over with you.”

He was bent over his table, Imp resting on his shoulder, examining several different papers when she popped in through the vent. When she crashed through it startled the little creature, who squawked in protest and flew up to the rafters.

Hordak was not bothered by the sudden intrusion, it was something he had quickly grown accustomed too, working so closely with the Princess.

“Come, I needed a break from this anyway.” He summoned her to follow him to his throne with a wave of his hand. That had become routine. She would come to him with new information, and he would go to his throne, her following close behind already starting to explain whatever data she had uncovered. He would sit in his chair and she would perch herself in the same spot, on the left arm. She talked, he listened.

The first time she had gotten that close Hordak was too distracted by everything the Princess was saying at him to protest, and then it just…became the norm.

“So,” she began, getting comfortable in her seat by his side, sitting crisscross. He rested an elbow on her thigh and settled himself in.

“We should be able to get back to testing as soon as I finish rerouting the energy from the first one’s tech. It was MUCH more powerful than I had previously thought.” Her eyes shone as they always did when she was excited by a new discovery.

“Very good, and how long will that take?”

“Just another day or so, I had to order more of the specific cable that we need in order to hold the charge. I should be able to set up the majority of it by tomorrow, maybe even have it done by the end of the day if I skip sleeping tonight!”

“There is no need for that, you should not sacrifice the rest you require. It will get done.”

“I also picked up some readings near Bright Moon, my monitors are picking up huge amounts of energy. We should send scouts out. If my readings are correct, and they are, this could be the biggest find of First Ones tech yet!” she exclaimed, cackling. 

Hordak almost smiled. “Excellent work, Entrapta. Is there anything else?”

“Um, one more thing.” the Princess said, putting her data pad to the side. For the first time Hordak had ever seen, she looked almost…nervous. “Not to do with the portal project.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, well…you see. Um…” Entrapta suddenly yanked her mask over her face. Hordak began to feel impatient.

“If something is wrong, I’m sure we can figure out a - “

“I’ve noticed over the last several weeks an increase in physiological responses to your presence and believe these to stem from a sexual attraction to you.” Entrapta blurted the words out so fast Hordak almost missed them, muffled behind her mask. But he had caught it, every word.

“And, with your consent of course, I was hoping to perhaps…research somewhat…into my hypothesis. That...that I am attracted to you in a more…sexual nature.”

Hordaks’ mouth was dry.

“And,” he cleared his throat, “how do you propose we test such a theory?”

Entrapta looked intensely relieved, she loved when people asked about her theories. And if Hordak was asking, that must mean he was interested. With more confidence she answered, “Well I thought a lot about it, and I think the straightforward way would be for me to do this and see what happens!”

“Do wh- “

But Hordak did not get a chance to finish his question. Entrapta in one swift motion pulled her mask back up, leaned in, and pressed her mouth to Hordaks’.

A little too hard. Entrapta had never kissed anyone before. Hordak sat frozen like a statue. She held the kiss for a few seconds before breaking away.

Hordaks eyes were round with surprise, his mouth hung open ever so slightly. Doubt crashed through Entrapta like thunder. She felt her face heat up.

“Ohhh, I’m sorry. I guess I got nervous, I should have asked if I could do that first. Anyway, that really wasn’t what I was expecting, just forget it, the experiment’s a fail- “

Before Entrapta could say “failure” Hordak cut her off with a kiss of his own. A surprisingly gentle pressing of lips that felt much nicer this time around. She sighed into Hordaks’ mouth as they continued the kiss. Lips moving slow, unsure, until Entraptas head was swimming. She finally pulled back.

“Lack of oxygen. I think I was about to pass out.” she explained, embarrassed.

“Apologies,” Hordak said, his voice rough, eyes glued to Entraptas’ lips.

“No, no…it was. That felt.” Entrapta fidgeted, it wasn’t like her to have so much trouble stringing a few simple sentences together, “That felt really nice.”

“It did. Would you like to continue?”

Entrapta instinctively pulled her mask back down over her face. She wasn’t used to being this…vulnerable.

“Princess…” Hordak murmured patiently. He gently pulled Entrapta from her perch on the arm of his throne into his lap, so she was straddling him. He pinched the bottom of her mask between his thumb and forefinger.

“May I?” he asked. She nodded. He took off her mask completely, setting it to the side. She peeked up at him.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, gazing into her eyes. His hand came up and stroked her hair before cupping her face. Entrapta leaned into the touch and closed her eyes, content.

“Did you know? You must have, you’re so brilliant.”

“Know what?” she asked, her eyes opening to look at the creature sitting beneath her, looking at her with pure awe.

“I’ve been dreaming of this for quite some time now,” he admitted to her quietly. Sitting on his giant throne, in his immense sanctum, whispering to each other, it felt like they were the only two creatures on the planet.

“You have?” Entrapta asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Mmm,” Hordak took gentle hold of Entraptas chin, tilting his face to kiss her again. This time Entrapta completely let go and let instinct take over. She let her tongue graze Hordaks teeth, and with a sigh Hordak opened himself to her, their tongues sliding together. Entrapta moaned into his mouth, which made Hordak tighten his grip on her hips, squeezing her closer to him.

If anyone were to walk in at that moment, they would see the fearful Lord Hordak and the strange tech Princess fully making out on his throne.

Hordak’s hands were gripped in Entraptas hair, pulling on it ever so slightly, making Entrapta groan in pleasure. Heat pooled in her lower abdomen and she started grinding into Hordaks lap, making Hordak gasp.

“I’m sorry!” Entrapta exclaimed, abruptly stopping, “I think I got carried away, did I hurt -?”

“Hush,” Hordak growled, bringing the princess’ lips to his again, he grabbed her ass, rubbing his erection against her.

“Ohh...” Entrapta moaned. She broke the kiss and moved her lips along his jawline, nipping and sucking at his ear, at which Hordak all but purred in response. 

“Hush. Hush. Hush.”

Hordak and Entrapta broke apart, startled at the sudden noise. Imp was hanging up in the rafters, looking down on them, the recording of Hordak playing over and over from his mouth.

Hordak sneered at his little clone. “Come, to my chambers. Where we can get some privacy.”

Imp screeched after them.

Hordak kept his chambers right next to the sanctum. He hardly used it, aside from the minimal sleep his species required, so the room was sparse, save for a large bed. He sat down on it and took Entraptas hands in his as she stood before him. He let his eyes rake over her body.

“I quite like these,” he muttered, his hands running over the cut outs of her sleeves.

“Oh, really? It just made arm movement easier, especially when I have to work on something from a weird angle,” she explained. But Hordak was only half listening.

“Come here,” he said, pulling her back into his lap. He laid all the way back on the bed so that the princess was sprawled on top of him. The feeling of her body lined up with his was intoxicating. They kissed again until they needed to come up for air.

“I think it’s time for this all-” Hordak said, gesturing to Entraptas clothes, “-to come off.”

Entrapta hesitated. They had already gotten so much farther than she ever anticipated, and this was all new territory.

After a moment she got up off the bed and stood as two large tendrils of hair removed her clothes in practiced ease. She only hesitated for a second before pulling her gloves off.

If there was something Entrapta loved, it was exploring new territory.

“You are…” Hordak said, at a loss for words, propped up on his elbows and staring at his Princess.

“What, is something wrong?” Entrapta asked, hair reaching for a mask that was no longer there, so instead she wrapped her hair around her body, covering herself. Hordak sat up and gently took her wrists in his hands.

“You are perfect,” he said earnestly, brushing her hair away to reveal her body. His eyelids fluttered as he took her in. Pressing a kiss to each of her breasts, taking his time, drinking in her bronzed, smooth skin. He circled her nipple with his tongue, eliciting excited little gasps from Entrapta. He let his mouth work down, pressing kisses over her soft tummy. Hordak slid down to his knees, hands on Entraptas waist, keeping her in place as he kissed the pink wetness hidden underneath a violet bush.

“Oh…oh mmm, H-Hordak…” the Princess stuttered, she used her hair to lift herself up a bit, to make the angle easier, and had one hand gripping Hordaks’ shoulder as his mouth worked on her, his tongue circling her clit until she was babbling nonsense, licking the length of her slit, sliding his tongue inside her entrance.

“I can’t…I can’t…I can’t…” Entrapta repeated like a mantra, panting, her whole body flushed. Her hair took Hordak by the shoulder and pushed him away.

“I’m sorry, was that –“ Hordak paused to wipe his mouth, “too much?”

Entrapta couldn’t look at Hordak. “It was good…just…so much…I…here!” She said before pushing Hordak on to the bed, climbing on top of him. She crashed his mouth to hers, embarrassment subsiding and pleasure taking over again. She could taste herself on his tongue, and that drove even more heat to her center. He tried to wiggle out of his armor underneath her, but she stopped and sat up.

“Here,” she giggled, “I’ll help you, just one…sec…”

After a few clumsy moments they successfully took all his armor and under clothes off. The both of them finally completely naked. They took each other in for a moment.

“God, I want you,” Hordak said without thinking. Entrapta blushed.

“Is this…alright?” he asked, “Everything we’re doing? Can I…I want…” To be inside you, is what he wanted to say, but he didn’t want to scare her off, so instead he landed on “…to touch you.”

Entrapta was silent for a moment, then she laid down next to him.

“Okay,” she said, pressing her body against his. “Touch me.”

Hordak rolled over so he was hovering above her, kissing her again. His hands roamed over the expanse of her body. He rubbed one hand over her breasts, eliciting a moan from the princess, her nipples hardening under his touch. His hand continued to slide downward until he came to the V between her legs. He slid one finger along her slit.

“Ohh…” Entrapta sighed. She was hot and inviting and so very, very wet for him. He rubbed tight circles over her clit, which caused her back to arch.

“Oh my god,” she said, “whatever you’re doing, please don’t stop.”

He did not stop. He kissed her neck, biting and sucking as he sunk one finger inside of her. She gasped slightly, but seemed to be enjoying it, so he followed it with a second finger, she moaned as he fucked her with his fingers.

“M-more…I want more...” Entrapta panted into Hordaks neck. He smiled to himself and added a third finger. He was still going agonizingly slow, Entrapta started rutting against his hand, fucking herself on his fingers. It was instinctual and animalistic and just so fucking hot that Hordak nearly lost it right then and there.

“Fuck yes, you like that, don’t you?” he whispered into her ear, she could only nod. He pulled his fingers out of her and ignored her whine, making his way down her body, he lifted up her legs to rest on his shoulders and began licking and sucking at her clit again, this time combined with his three fingers pumping in and out of her.

He had never heard the Princess curse before, and if he wasn’t so preoccupied, he may have laughed in surprise at the string of them that were spilling from her mouth.

“Fuck…fuck…shit…. yes…oh my god yes…fucking fuck.”

The Princess’ whole body tightened; he could feel her release on his fingers. Her walls contracting around them, she cursed as she came. Hordak pulled his fingers out of her and sucked the wetness off them, one by one. When he looked up the princess was staring down at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Oh...my…,” she whimpered, letting her head fall back on to the pillow with a sigh. Hordak crawled back up so he was lying next to Entrapta. He watched her as she lay in ecstasy, her eyes closed, the smallest hint of a smile on her face. He watched as her breathing slowed back to a normal rhythm, then he pulled her close. She curled in towards him, snuggling her face into his neck, throwing an arm across his chest. They laid quietly for a moment.

“Did you fall asleep on me, Princess?”

“Mm, I could,” she said dreamily, pressing a small kiss to his neck, “But I’m not done with you yet.”

“Oh?” Hordak said, hiding his relief. He was painfully hard, making her come was like heaven to him, all he wanted now was to bury himself deep inside her and find his own release.

“Just…give me a minute,” she laughed.

“Of course, anything you want, this is your experiment after all.”

“Hmm, that’s right.”

“And how are your findings, so far?” he teased.

“…We should have started doing this a long time ago.”

Hordak chuckled, “Agreed.”

They lay in comfortable silence for a few more moments. Entrapta shifted against him as she let one hand slide down Hordaks side, leaving a trail of goosebumps on his skin, until she came to his now semi-hard dick.

“I was most curious about this,” Entrapta whispered. “I wasn’t sure…but it looks very close to Etherian males’ genitalia.”

Hordak tensed up, just a little, “And you’ve…seen…a lot of Etherian male - “

Entrapta chuckled, cutting him off. “Just in books. Jealous already?”

“No, of course not,” Hordak said feebly. Entrapta didn’t respond. She took him in her hand, gently. She swiped her thumb over the swollen head of his cock, already starting to drip precum, which she used to lubricate her hand as she started stroking up and down. Hordak sucked in a breath.

“Does that feel okay?”

“Yes…you could actually squeeze…a little harder and go…a little faster…” he instructed breathlessly.

“Okay!”

For a wild second Hordak thought Entrapta must have been lying about her lack of experience, because she was stroking him like she’d been doing it for years. Hordak felt like a tankling again, getting so close to completion just from a hand job.

“I have an idea!” Entrapta exclaimed before shifting her body down so her face was hovering right in front of him. Without hesitation she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before taking him fully in her mouth.

“Ohhh, fuck,” Hordak gasped. “Did you read about this in those books of yours too?”

“Mhmmm,” she moaned, the vibrations of her throat on his cock nearly sending him over the edge. She removed her mouth with a pop and said, “Hmm, salty. I like it! But it seems like you’re about to finish, and we can’t have that.”

“W-we can’t?” Hordak asked, enjoying the Princess’s domineering nature. She had quickly gone from shy and unsure to confident and demanding. It turned him on.

“Of course not, you haven’t even been inside me yet.” she explained before straddling Hordak. She took his hand and brought it to her crotch.

“Do you feel how wet I am for you?” she asked.

“Yes,” he rasped. He rubbed her swollen clit and Entrapta moaned.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said, trying and failing not to sound so pleading. Entrapta sunk herself onto Hordak’s cock, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in ecstasy. Entrapta hissed.

“Are you alright?” Hordak asked, concerned. Entrapta was wincing slightly.

“Mhm, just a lot.”

“That’s okay. Nice and slow.” Hordak whispered against Entraptas’ lips before catching them in a kiss. He let her get used to him, using one hand between them to rub on Entrapta, trying to make it easier for her. Kisses wet and full of need. The stretch and fullness she felt from Hordak went from mildly uncomfortable to pleasurable, and she started riding him with more confidence.

After a few pumps they found their rhythm. Entrapta was using her hair to support herself as she bounced on Hordaks cock, trying out different angles until she found the best ones.

With her wet and tight around him, watching her bounce on him, her eyes closed and lost in pleasure, Hordak knew he wasn’t going to last very long.

Almost like she could feel it coming, the princess stopped.

“Wait, let’s try…” she pulled herself off of him and got on all fours, her ass facing him.

“I read that this position could be ideal for getting deeper and - oh!”

The sight of her round, perfect ass in front of him was too much. Hordak scrambled to his knees and took her from behind, sliding his cock back inside her. He fucked her hard, snapping his hips into her over and over, the smacking of his hips on her ass making an obscene noise that made him thankful he had built a soundproof bedroom.

Two tendrils of hair came and took hold of his torso and slightly adjusted his speed.

“Ah, yes, much better,” the Princess said to herself.

“Fuck, yes, show me how you want to be fucked.”

“Mmph,” Entrapta moaned. She used her hair to keep hold of his torso and semi-control his movements. He was happy to be used as her personal fuck toy. Without much warning she pulled herself off of him again and flipped over, so she was on her back. Without hesitation Hordak crawled on top of her and entered her. She locked her legs around him, driving him as deep inside her as possible. He kissed and bit her shoulder, her neck.

“So good,” Entrapta moaned as Hordak sucked on her neck, “So…I love it…I love it…I love y- “

Entrapta came for the second time, closely followed by Hordak, spilling every bit of himself into her. They stayed locked in their embrace for a moment, catching their breath. Hordak rested his forehead against Entraptas’ and gave her one more kiss before pulling out and rolling over to her side.

“That was…” Entrapta whistled and threw an arm over her eyes. Hordak chuckled, then reached over to the side table where he had stashed facial tissues to clean themselves up.

By the time Hordak had finished wiping himself off, Entrapta was still laying with her arm covering her face.

“Are you alive, my Princess?” Hordak teased.

“I think so… ” came the muffled reply.

“Good, I was looking forward to doing that again in the future.” Hordak sat on the bed and looked at her. She was silent for so long it began to make Hordak nervous.

“Do you… have regrets?” Hordak asked, feeling suddenly insecure about everything that just happened between them.

“No!” Entrapta exclaimed, moving her arm and looking up at Hordak, “That was incredible!” she shouted, making Hordak blush.

“Yes,” he agreed, laying himself down next to her, “Now come here.” he pulled her into his arms, and she obliged, nuzzling her face into his neck.

“Also, whatever that did to my brain I now have 17 new ideas for potentially solving our portal problems, AND there are still so many positions we can try. I thought of an invention where I can penetrate YOU next time, and – “

“Okay, okay,” Hordak said with a laugh, “We will get to all of it, I promise you.”

“Excellent,” Entrapta said, snuggling even closer to her lover. They lay there like that in silence for a few long moments.

“What ever did a broken-down old clone like me do to deserve such a gift as you?” Hordak whispered into Entraptas’ hair, overcome with more emotion than he had ever experienced before in his long, miserable life. 

“Hmm?” he probed, but on closer inspection he could see that Entrapta had fallen asleep. He then felt a weight on the end of the bed. When he looked up, he saw Imp curling up at the end of the bed between their legs, settling in for a nap.

Hordak rested his head back down and let his eyes close, not needing the sleep, but just enjoying the feeling of total, absolute contentment.


End file.
